1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to improved intrusion detectors, more particularly to improved circuit designs for intrusion detectors, and most particularly to simplified circuit designs for intrusion detectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current intrusion or motion detectors, such as passive infrared detectors, have seven terminals that are for use in connection via a maximum of six wires to the control panel box. In general two terminals are used to power the device (the power and ground terminals), two terminals are used for a tamper switch (to assure the integrity of the case of the detector during the time the alarm is not in use), and a choice of two of three terminals are used for the alarm function of the device when an intrusion is detected (a normally closed (NC), normally open (NO) and common (C) type circuit). In this configuration, two wires are normally required to be connected to the power terminals, two wires are normally required to be connected to the tamper terminals, and two wires are normally required to be connected to the alarm terminals.
While, in operation, this control circuit configuration operates efficiently, it becomes cumbersome for field technicians to attach this large number of wires within the device. It also increases the opportunity to connect wires in an incorrect configuration, thereby rendering the device inoperable. Finally, in a manufacturing environment, it is costly to manufacture a product with this number of connections to a control panel box.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a simplified circuit design for intrusion detection devices that reduces the number of connections required for the devices to operate correctly.